The invention refers to an improvement to a device for supporting and restraining a log of paper in a machine for cutting the logs into shorter rolls of toilet paper, kitchen towels (all-purpose wipers) and the like. It is often referred to as a "log saw" and includes a cutting blade which moves through a cutting plane as it cuts the logs. A device of the prior art is disclosed in European Patent Appl. 0526412, which corresponds to U.S. application Ser. No. 07/915,945. This known device, which can be provided for machines processing a single log, or, simultaneously, more than two or, more logs in parallel array, can be quickly adapted to logs of different diameters. It includes, for each log:
a) a clamp on both sides of the cutting plane. PA1 b) a pair of yielding and symmetrically arcuate strips, secured to relevant supports and with movable end portions, said strips tending to expand outwardly. PA1 c) a strap anchored to a retention holder and to an adjustment holder, and surrounding said pair of strips so as to vary their geometry in relation to the diameter of the logs being processed, the strap encircling approximately half of the log to be cut. PA1 d) two oscillating cradles adjacent to the supports, which cradles conform to the configuration of the strips as the geometry of the strips change; and PA1 e) an appendix fixed to each oscillating cradle and associated to each strip, to cooperate with adjustment and locking means.
The invention allows an easier and more accurate adjustment than that obtained by the above-mentioned known device.